Unexpected News
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: Due to a mix up at St Mungo’s, Harry receives some unexpected news at work and plans to surprise his wife. Written for the "You're Having My Baby" Challenge on SIYE.


Unexpected News

A/N - Written for the 2010-1 You're Having My Baby Challenge at SIYE.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting at his desk in the Auror department of the Ministry trying to complete the mountain of paperwork from his last assignment. _Really, who would have thought that being an Auror involved so much paperwork?_ he thought wryly as he put down his quill and stretched. He looked around when he heard the fluttering of wings and saw a large brown owl flying towards him, a letter clamped tightly in it's beak. It landed on his desk and he took the official looking letter from it. The owl ruffled it's feathers importantly before taking flight again.

Harry turned the envelope over and frowned when he saw the St Mungo's seal on the back and he wondered why someone from the hospital was writing to him. He broke the seal, took out the letter and unfolded it. His eyes widened as he read the short note.

_The results of Mrs Ginny Potter's pregnancy test are positive. Please make an appointment with your Healer in the next few weeks to arrange for a check-up.  
Healer Collins_

Harry put the letter down on the table, his mind whirling. Ginny was pregnant and he hadn't suspected a thing, although she had been sick a few times in the mornings this week but they'd both just passed it off as the flu. He couldn't wait to celebrate the news with her. _Hang on a minute,_ thought Harry, _The hospital has sent me the results, not Ginny…so can it be possible that she doesn't know yet?_

Harry jumped up from his seat, grabbed his cloak, and headed for the door, thinking about ways in which he could surprise Ginny.

"Watch where you're going, mate," exclaimed Ron as Harry barrelled past him.

"Sorry, Ron," called Harry over his shoulder, but then he stopped and turned around. "Ron, can you tell Kingsley that I'm taking the weekend off?"

"Ok," replied Ron. "What's it for?"

A grin spread across Harry's face as he thought about the letter that he'd just received. "I'm going to surprise Ginny."

Ron smiled and shook his head. "I don't think I want to know about it then," he said, thinking about the last time that Harry had "surprised" Ginny and he'd happened to floo over in the middle of…anyway, it had resulted in him begging Hermione to obliviate him - which she'd laughingly refused to do. "Are you still going to The Burrow for dinner on Sunday?"

"Yes," replied Harry before heading for the door again.

***

Meanwh ile, Ginny had taken the day off training with the Holyhead Harpies so that she could go to St Mungo's and have a pregnancy test done. She'd gone to the hospital fully expecting to find out straight away if she was pregnant or not, only for the Healer to be called away on an emergency and then be told that she'd be owled the results later in the day. Now she was frustrated and had gone to The Burrow to see her mother while she waited for the owl to arrive.

"I thought you'd be at practice today, dear," said Molly Weasley when Ginny arrived.

Ginny sat down at the kitchen table while her mother made her a drink. "I've got the day off," she lied, not wanting her mother to know why she wasn't at practice. "So I thought I'd come and see you."

"How are you? It seems as though I've barely seen you in the last couple of weeks while you've been at training every day."

"Fine, but I'm a bit tired since Gwenog's been working us hard for the next game." In truth Ginny had been very tired lately and that, combined with the sickness in the mornings, was what made her think that she could be pregnant.

"Here you are, Ginny," said Mrs Weasley, handing her a cup, "Waiting for something is always better with a good cup of hot chocolate."

Ginny froze in mid-sip at her mother's words. _Surely Mum can't know, can she?_ thought Ginny quickly. Mrs Weasley started talking about Harry's work and didn't give Ginny chance to ask her what she meant by her comment. _Mum was the one to tell Fleur that she was pregnant with Victoire though, Fleur didn't even know._

***

By now Harry's plans for surprising Ginny were already in full swing. He'd decided to cook a romantic meal with all of her favourite foods and had already been shopping. Harry was busy chopping vegetables when Ginny arrived home - he'd always found it easier to cook the Muggle way than with magic, much to Ginny's amusement. He wiped his hands and picked up the bouquet of flowers that he'd bought after leaving the Ministry that afternoon and the box of Honeydukes best caramel chocolates that he'd bought.

"Here you are," he said, handing Ginny the flowers and chocolates and giving her a kiss.

"Oh, these are lovely," said Ginny, taking them. "Hang on," she said, looking at him shrewdly, "What have you done?"

"Nothing!" yelped Harry as he turned back to the vegetables. "Why would I have done something."

"You usually bring home flowers and chocolates when you've done something wrong or are trying to hide something from me."

_Maybe putting a big ribbon on the chocolates wasn't such a great idea,_ mused Harry. Ginny had him and Harry knew it so he decided to change the subject. "How come you're home so early?" he asked.

"I took the day off," replied Ginny vaguely as she reached for a vase to put the flowers in.

Harry didn't press the subject since he already knew the reason but it had worked and got Ginny's mind off what he was up to, for now at least.

***

"So, are you going to tell me what all this is for?" asked Ginny later, after they had finished eating.

"Perhaps," replied Harry with a smile.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Oh ok," said Harry, offering Ginny his hand. "Lets go and sit on the couch then."

"Alright," said Ginny as she curled up next to Harry. "As wonderful a surprise this is, are you going to tell me what it's all about now or not? You were very secretive during the meal."

"What do you think about having a baby?" he asked quietly.

Ginny thought about the pregnancy results that she hadn't yet received. "I've always said that I wanted kids," she replied, "And you've always wanted them too."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Ginny, I-"

"Harry, there's something that I need to tell you," said Ginny quickly.

"Go on," said Harry.

"I think I might be pregnant."

Harry looked at Ginny and smirked. "You are pregnant," he said firmly. "We're having a baby!"

Ginny gasped. "How do you know that? I haven't even got the results yet!"

"That's because they came to me instead this afternoon," replied Harry before leaning in to kiss Ginny deeply.

When they broke apart, Ginny said, "I take it you're happy about it then?"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Of course I am. Are you?"

"Yes, Harry, I am," reassured Ginny, "But I am going to get fat and even more tired, and swollen ankles."

"Ginny, I love you and that's not going to change. You're carrying our baby and you're giving me the most perfect gift that I could ever ask for," said Harry, pulling Ginny closer to him and putting his arms around her.

_You're the woman I love  
And I love what it's doin' to you  
Having my baby  
You're a woman in love  
And I love what's goin' thru you  
The need inside you_

"I love you too, Harry, and I'm glad that I'm pregnant. By the way, I think Mum already knows."

"How?" asked Harry curiously.

"It was just something that she said to me today, and remember, she did know about Victoire before Fleur."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, she did. We can tell the rest of the family on Sunday if you like."

"Yeah," agreed Ginny.

Harry began to rub small circles on Ginny's still-flat stomach. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Well, I am a Weasley so-"

"Potter," interrupted Harry with a smile.

Ginny smacked his arm lightly. "I know, you prat. As I was saying," she said pointedly, "I was _born_ a Weasley so I think it'll be a boy."

"Hmm," mumbled Harry as he kissed Ginny's forehead. "What about names?"

"How about Lily if it's a girl and James if it's a boy?"

Harry's hand stilled as he thought about his parents. "Why don't we call him James Sirius?"

"Yeah, I like that," said Ginny, nodding.

Harry resumed his rubbing and said quietly, "He likes his name."

Ginny laughed. "Oh yeah, and how do you know that?"

"He told me," replied Harry as he watched his wife.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Since when can unborn babies speak?"

"Since now," replied Harry before kissing her again.

After several moments, Ginny pulled away. "You do know that Gwenog's going to kill me, don't you?" she asked.

"Because you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, and because I'm going to tell her tomorrow that I'm quitting. I don't want to put our baby in danger."

"Good," replied Harry, "And I like the sound of that - our baby."

Ginny pulled Harry down for another kiss which quickly deepened into a celebration of their news.


End file.
